Survival Games Season 3
The 3rd Season of the Survival Games. Tributes 1st Place- Poo (Seb_Ramoray) 2nd Place- Dracula (KillerKremling) 3rd Place- Miles 'Tails' Prower (RajakaiTheBeast) 4th Place- Vanitas (judgementaeon) 5th Place- Roy (Pokemanzzz) 6th Place- Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740) 7th Place- Broly (Pikachu942) 8th Place- Zant (Zaknefain) 9th Place- Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel) 10th Place- Link (Giorgio42) 11th Place- N (Nieclius) 12th Place- Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker) Day 1 Twelve tributes were dropped onto an icy tundra, they sat there in their pods looking out at the terrain. One pod was empty however as Billy Hatcher had already jumped out, he was quickly gunned down. Kirbamus proceeded to make an announcement to warn other tributes about leaving early, before he could even finish N attempted to leave his pod early and was killed too. Link then snuck out of his pod and left Kirbamus a message saying he left his pod.' He was subsequently gunned down.' After the massacre at the corn, Hero's Shade jumps out and grabs a sword and runs towards the glacier. Broly grabs two pieces of bread and a bottle of water, Poo gets a knife, a bow, and a bottle of water, then runs towards the mountain range and Zant grabs a piece of bread, a poffin, a bottle of water, a backpack, two mines and 4 knives. Tails then flies out and goes to the top of the mountain. Vanitas then leaves the pod and climbs to the top of the glacier noticing Zant. Broly then began to silently follow Tails through the sky. However Tails accidentally cuts down a tree that hits Broly on the head, Broly proceeds to get mad and chases down Tails, but Tails uses his tails to make a wind current, blowing Broly away from him. Broly loses sight of Tails anies off, but is quickly given some active bombs by an unknown sponsor, which Broly is hit by and minorly damaged. After this happens, Hero's Shade is along given some active bombs, which he knocks away with a spi attack. Some hit the ground, though, and makes a big ice shard chrage into his face, knocking him to the ground. As this happens, Zant and Vanitas finish their conversation and Zant goes off to the forest to make a shelter. After this occurs, a huge beam of light shines around the arena, and everybody quickly starts runing to it, though Broly and Shades arrive there first. They both decide to answer a riddle for a prize. Tails, Zant and Vanitas all eavsdrop, and Dracula eventually catches up to Tails, asking for an alliance. Tails accepts and states that they should go after Broly first. However, Dracula then bites Tails's neck and makes him a vampire. Hero's Shade had a choice between a golden sword and a box. Hero's Shade chooses the box to get several fruits. The Mrchant then disappears. Afterwards, Tails is given a trident and is told to kill Broly as Tails walks up to Dracula to ask him smething. Dracula kicks him away and flees happy Tails is now his slave. Tails attempts to defy Dracula but fails. Hero's Shade arrives back at the glacier, but this time Broly followed him. As Broly is talking to him, Shade brings them to his realm, the Ghostly Ether, and beams a message into Broly's mind. When Shade left for the glacier, however, he forgot his box of fruit, which Zant sneaks up to and takes for himself, finally finishing his shelter as well. Zant soon leaves his shelter, only to be attacked by both Broly and Shade, however Shade stays away from the scene. Broly charges an energy ball behind his back. Broly then shoulder charges Zant to the ground and attempts to blast him with energy ball in a supposed "fake" fight, as him and Zant were originally going to do this to surprise Shade and kill him, but Zant states a change of plans. A landmine sets off under Broly, who lands on the ground injured. He gets up and shoots his full power blast, Eraser Cannon, at Zant, which Zant barely dodges, singed by the blast. As this happens, shade appears from behind and attempts to impale Broly, but Broly sees it coming and punches Shade away. As Shade is punched away, however, he cuts a tree down to crush Broly. Broly, however, uses his superior strength to grab the tree and block Zant's attacks before attempting to fly off. As he does however, a second landmine in the treetops is set off on Broly, who falls and is nearly impaled by Zant and Shade, though only his side is damaged. Afterwards, he does a quick charge with the last of his strength to attempt to escape, firing several small ki blasts at Shade and Zant. While he does this however, Zant jumps up the tree tops and reaches Broly, stabbing him through the back. Broly nearly screams in pain as he rips Zant out of his back and slams with his forearm, sending Zant hurdling toward the ground on his back. Shade, as a last resort, throws his knife at Broly, which Broly is able to grab by the hilt, though the momentum allows it to scrape and severely injure his left hand. He throws the knife back, which Shade casually dodges, and flies away. As Broly escapes, he flies up to a mountain range and hides in a small cave. Shade goes back to the glacier with Zant following close behind, however eventually Zant heads back to his shelter. Darkben, who was hiding in a cave, heads out to get some mushrooms to eat and returns to his cave. Poo also goes out to the lake and drinks some water, and Zant is able to kill a bear for food. Tails asks Dracula how he can become normal again and not be a vampire, and Dracula says if he kills Broly for him (note that this happens the next day). Day 2 As Broly flies into the forest, Hades sponsors him three active bombs that sending him to the ground, and realising everyone else knows that he is the most powerful there, flees back to the cave. Tails finds him and starts firing arrows as Broly grabs his trident. Hades then blows the wall of the cave up, as Broly flies out and Tail flees. Broly attempts to fire two Eraser Cannons (whatever those are) at the fox, who somehow manipulates his flight pattern so one hits Broly, but is hit by the other and continues flying because Raj apparently didn't notice. Then Hades throws Broly claws and Tails a hammer just because. Broly leaves Tails be and goes to kill Poo on Hades' instructions, as it is announced that the fruit was poisoned, the merchant announces that he has a cure, the remaining fruit exploding. Broly flys off to the Merchant after Poo convinces him not to kill him with weapons and food, flagging down the Merchant, who explains that if Broly gives him something, he gets a reward. As Broly gives him the claws, Tails (having somehow replenished his health by biting a snake) fires a load of arrows, which he just grabs. The Merchant offers him the choice of a dagger or a katanna, Broly taking the latter. Meanwhile, Tails notices the light indicating the Merchant's whereabouts and flys after it. Tails arrives and takes the serum as the Merchant's light moves, announcing that if the two infected tributes (Zant and Hero's Shade) don't get Tails' serum soon, they will die. After a short fight between Broly and Dracula that results in nothing, Hero's Shade goes after the light. Tails offers a deal-Shade helps kill Broly and Dracula, he gets the serum. Shade takes the serum and cures himself. Tails immediatly flys them to Broly. Tails fires arrows at the Saiyan or whatever he is, then spin dashes at him while Shade gets him in a headlock. However, as Broly is aided by the powers of godmodding, he just throws Shade off and dodges everything, firing energy at Tails. He tries to use Shade as a shield for the arrows...and his living shield is unharmed, prompting Broly to throw him away. Shade stabs and arrow into Broly's eye, which he plucks out and throws at Tails. Hades then drops Dracula a Hell Spark Medal, Tails a trident, Shade an axe, then drops another bomb on Broly because he can. As Shade and Tails attack Broly, he just throws everything back at them, prompting Shade to ragequit and die. Tails then burrows down into the ground, Broly firing an energy blast at him. Meanwhile, Dracula picks up his medal. Tails then comes up and stabs Broly, and an explosion occurs for some reason. Tails flys away and somehow replenishes his health by eating a bird. Broly is sponsored twenty active bombs, surprisingly not from Hades. Using his godmodding powers, Broly dodges them and flys to the mountains. Meanwhile, Zant succumbs to the poison and dies. Dracula takes the axe from Shade's corpse. Day 3 Hades sponsors everyone but Broly a hammer and katanna, Broly getting a head full of evil bunnies. Dracula throws a snowball at Broly to get his attention after announcing that this is the official Kill Broly Day. He then attacks him multiple times and challenges him to a duel to get his attention, and he just flys away. Since he is so damn OP, Kirbamus drops a plane filled with bombs on Broly, killing him. 'Dracula then feeds on his blood, a Reaper collecting his soul for Hades, and a dagger fall down, aiming for the vampire's head. He dodges and asks who did that, and a note saying "'KAKAROOOOOOOOOTTTT" comes down with it, Dracula thanking them for the dagger and then goes on to make a Saiyan coat. The Merchant begins roaming, Dracula running for the light. The Merchant announces that the tributes can name one thing they want from him, and if approved, they will be given it. Dracula asks for strong golden platted armour, being granted his wish, then is sponsored a sword, as is Poo at the same time. Roy then dies of hunger and is eaten by Dracula. Day 4 Vanitas dies of hunger. Tails then proves he failed in English, Science, and Geography by attempting to start an avalanche by spin dashing...he is crushed by it. Poo tells Dracula through telepathy that the final battle is between them, waiting in his cave. The Merchant begins roaming. Kirbamus starts a sentence with 'Met' before suddenly correcting himself by saying 'Merchant is off his meds'. This foreshadows SG4. Poo then leaves his cave and goes to the corn, waiting for Dracula. Dracula arrives, the two having a brief conversation about Final Fantasy 5, before the battle begins. Poo starts by firing an arrow at Dracula's head, who blocks it with the side of his axe, and the two run at eachother, katanna's in hand. Dracula attempts a Jump Attack, which Poo dodges, causing his opponent to bury it in the ground. Poo attacks, aiming for Dracula's back, but the vampire pulls his sword out of the ground and knock's Poo's away, punching him. He then takes out his sword, revealing that he cheated by using an alt to sponsor himself a weapon, slashing Dracula's leg. Dracula uses this to his advantage, covering his sword in his cursed blood, making it very lethal. Poo then shoots a fire arrow at Dracula, somehow creating a wall of fire. Dracula throws his dagger through the fire, Poo dodging and picking it up after it hits the ground, throwing it back. Dracula runs off to the side, dodging it, Poo then firing an arrow at his stomach. However, it hits his armour and barely cuts him. Poo then fires three more arrows at Dracula's head, and he dodgerolls. Wind then blows out the fire wall. Poo then attempts to jump and stab Dracula in the head, who throws an axe at the boy and steps back to avoid it. Poo awkwardly defends himself, falling to the ground and throwing the axe back at Dracula, charging forward with the sword. The axe dents the armours and cuts Dracula's chest badly, but he quickly grabs the axe and slashes at Poo. The boy blocks it, but it knocks the sword from his hands, forcing him to take out his hammer and smashes Dracula's genitals, causing him to fall to the ground...but in the process he grabs Poo's neck and begins to drink his blood. Poo quickly escapes and throws the hammer into his face, hitting the ground as Dracula gets up, having restored a bit of his energy. Poo grabs his sword again and rushes at Dracula, the vampire blocking his attack. Poo quickly slashes his right arm, then Dracula uses Poo's hammer to hit Poo's stomach, causing him to vomit onto Dracula. Dracula then attacks him with the hammer again, but it is blocked and Poo attacks his left arm, only for him to jump away and grabs his katanna, and then attempts to attack his heart. Poo dodges to the right and attacks his opponent's ribs Kirbamus announces that the snow is actually burning hot flesh, and that everyone will burn to death if they don't get off of it soon. Dracula runs to the water, Poo meditating and following behind. Dracula then attacks Poo, who falls into the water and attacks his neck, but Dracula shoves nightlock berries into his mouth, which he spits into the water, poisoning it. Both tributes climb out, and Dracula throws the axe at Poo, then slashes at him. Poo defends himself, then throws his clothes onto the ground to stand on the ground. He is immediatly censored and given pajamas for the English version. Dracula and Poo then jump at eachother, attacking, leaving Pengu to decide who wins on a coin flip. '''Poo wins, killing Dracula, '''and leaving him as the champion of the Survival Games. Category:Games